dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Washburn
'Anastasia Evangelina Washburn ' is a Gryffindor graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Anastasia has beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light skin tone. Biography Anastasia, born Anastasia Evangelina Washburn is the 8th child and 5th daughter of Esmeralda Washburn (née Coshwall) and Adam Washbrun born on the 9th of March. Her mum and dad decieded they'd have 16 kids, and only name them names that start with "K" and "A". Her family consists of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw, and everyone in her family works hard. She loves her family, but is really close with her eldest sister, Kimberly. She looks up to her and loves her. Her family is wealthy, so they can have a large family and not worry about money. In total, she has 15 siblings, but spent her childhood playing with her sisters, Kimberly, Katrina, Anabelle and Kathryn. She and her sisters were always pranked by their brothers Like that, she was really close with them. In fact, she was really loyal to them. One time, some mean boys in the neighborhood were making fun of Kathryn, and Anastasia tried to stand up for her. It sort of stopped, but she was always loyal to her family. She was nicknamed Ana or Annie by her sisters. Her brothers didn't care. Then, the nicknames stopped when her older sister, Anabelle didn't get into Hogwarts, being a squib. Anastasia was sorry for her, but Anabelle got mad at everything, and especially Anastasia, so Anabelle ran away from home a few months after, which saddened the family. But then Anabelle came crawling back, knowing her family loved her for who she was. Anastasia loved to work hard, as she did so many chores at home. She secretly found it boring, and tiresome, but worked hard regardless. She was somewhat relieved when she got her letter of Hogwarts: she just might get out of doing chores! Personality and Traits Anastasia is hard-working, loyal, and optimistic. If she wants something, she knows she needs to work hard for it and does exactly that. She is also excitable, and caring, especially for her younger siblings. Anastasia also loves music, and loves to sing. Anastasia can occasionally be mistaken for an over-achiever, but it's so not true. Being very optimistic and somewhat dreamy, Anastasia is definitely the one that you can expect to fulfill her dreams. Skills and Magical Abilities Music The music is strong with Stasia. Very strong in fact. She may be the next Taylor Swift someday. Hard work Although Stasia is not generally who would throw herself in the way of tough work, she is definitely able to take it. Work hard, play hard. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Stasia's wand is a 10 inch Poplar with Unicorn Hair. Poplar is said to be a wand to rely upon, of consistency, strength and uniform power, always happiest when working with a witch or wizard of clear moral vision (From Poplar) Tim Tim is Stasia's cat. She absolutely loves him to the end, and often she dies from cute by Tim. Gallery Stasia's Model is Kathryn Newton. Stasia1.jpg Stasia2.jpg Stasia3.jpg Stasia4.jpg KathrynNewton.jpg AWashburn.jpg Kathryn-newton-at-insidious-chapter-2-premiere-in-universal-city_3.jpg Kathryn-newton-2011-teen-choice-awards-02.jpg Tumblr_static_5vpm22hxunocs44o40gw448c0.jpg Trivia *Stasia is currently crushing, very hard. *Her theme song is Elastic Heart. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Straight Category:Female Category:Mina's Chars Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Name begins with "A" Category:March Birthday Category:ESTJ Category:Mina Category:Washburn Family Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Graduated Character Category:Adult Character